


The Icing on the Cake

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was having a convo with livejournal user sparklingtree about using powdered sugar to swipe across someone’s lips so you could lick it off and for some reason immediately thought of Allison. Weird as I have never written femslash, but here is how a box of powdered doughnuts goes down with Allison and Liz, Lambliff is in the background. I don’t know and or care if my bus situation is correct, suspend your beliefs for a moment. Written in thirty minutes, no beta, please overlook the mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was after midnight when Adam and Tommy finally trudged tiredly onto the bus. Allison was still wired from the night’s performance and her eyes immediately caught sight of the box of doughnuts in Tommy’s hand. She squealed excitedly and launched herself from the couch where she’d been talking to Liz. She walked up to Tommy and batted her lashes. 

“Tommmmmmmy.” She said in her best annoying voice. “I can has doughnut?”

Tommy looked back to Adam who frowned deeply. “Babygirl, it’s late, and you know I love you, but I don’t love you quite as much when you’ve had sugar.”

“Adaaaaaam, I’ll be in bed by 1:30, promise.” She batted her lashes again, this time directed at her ‘big brother.’

“Oh fine, but just one,” Adam replied and Tommy smirked at her and opened the box. “Don’t worry Ally, Adam is going to be having a doughnut too.” Tommy winked when he heard Adam huff behind him. 

Allison bounced excitedly on her toes plucking a powered delight from the box before returning to her prior place beside Liz. Liz had been quiet through the exchange, but she looked longingly at the doughnut in Allison’s hand. “Can I have a bite?” Liz pleaded even more so with her eyes and Allison offered her the first bite from the scrumptious pastry. Liz moaned with delight, the sweetness of the powder sticking to her lips, but gods it was so good.

Allison’s eyes flickered for a moment before she had Liz, one hand cupping the back of her neck, the other using the doughnut to smear more of the powdery confection over Liz’ lips. Liz just tilted her head in curiosity. 

Allison couldn’t explain her desire, but right then Liz looked like the hottest thing Allison had ever seen. With her lips dusted white Allison leaned in lapping and nipping the sweet substance from Liz’s lips. When they were clean of the confection Liz melted against Allison, their bodies flushed while teeth a tongues explored new territory. The doughnut dropped from her fingers, forgotten. 

It wasn’t until Tommy’s giggle reached Allison’s brain that she realized they weren’t alone, but when she looked over to the dining area she saw Tommy feeding Adam a piece of doughnut from between his teeth. 

Yep this was probably the strangest night of the tour thus far, but when Liz pulled her into another kiss Allison wasn’t all too sure she really cared.


End file.
